Spending Money
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: When Sue Ellen realizes she needs moolah to improve her book collection and hobbies, she realizes she needs a job. She hits up Elwood City's mall and finds the perfect place...and gets laughed at when she asks for an application. Sue Ellen must make a hard choice: accept defeat or contact Muffy for help. One-Shot, for my At The Mall collab series.


_Spending Money_

Sue Ellen wasn't usually one to take advantage of people, but when she found a new series of books she just had to own, plus all the other amazing things the internet had to offer, she knew she needed to get her hands on more cash. Now that she was fifteen, her allowance had stopped because her parents would rather her have a job. Sue Ellen didn't know what kind of job she was supposed to get, but she did know that Muffy was offering her classmates jobs at the new mall complex, all thanks to Ed Crosswire.

While Sue Ellen wasn't comfortable with this, she decided to be as honest as possible. She walked around the mall by herself and found herself in a really neat store that sold a lot of fashionable goods with elite tastes. Everything was out of her price range, of course, but her worldly experience meant that selling the goods wouldn't be so bad.

Sue Ellen approached the counter, where a bored-looking Indian girl folded some items to be reshelved. After clearing her throat, the girl looked up and studied Sue Ellen carefully, "Can I help you?"

"I would like to put in an application to work here," Sue Ellen said in her most adult tone...

...and the girl laughed at her. Sue Ellen held her head high, "Well, it won't be so funny when we're coworkers," she huffed, turning on her heel and leaving the store.

She couldn't believe how she'd stood up to this girl, but Sue Ellen knew she could make this happen. She found her way towards a door marked Employees Only that clearly led to offices, then she pulled out her phone and sent Muffy a text:

"Hey, where's your dad's office?"

Her reply was swift, "I'll come meet you! 5 minutes."

Muffy was always punctual, so about four minutes later, she approached Sue Ellen and smirked, "I see you found it, but I'm glad you waited for me. So, which store were you wanting a backstage look at? I personally love the department stores, but there's a housewares store on the side with all the big places you'd love."

"Actually, I want to work in that worldly store with the pretty clothes," Sue Ellen replied as they climbed a set of stairs.

At the landing Muffy stopped, "You want to work at Capala? I mean, I can see how your interests would match on the cultures, but you can't work there looking like that. They pay extra an hour so you can spend it. You'll have to get clothes before you'll truly fit in."

"Well, I huffed at the girl in the store when she laughed about me getting an application, so I really need to stick it to her," Sue Ellen sighed. "You'll help me, won't you?"

Muffy smiled, "Of course I will. You won't have to pay me back either," she winked. She got to her father's office door and knocked. Her father answered and invited the girls inside. Soon Muffy was doing all the talking, but the request was simple and asked plainly at the end, "So, can Sue Ellen get a job at Capala?"

Ed nodded, "I wouldn't want to disappoint her, and I know for a fact she'd be well-qualified. In fact, we really need her! Did you know those discrimination suits can be filed by whites as well? Well this group of little church women are mad about no whites working there and are threatening a law suit. Sue Ellen, you'd really be doing me a favor if you went to work there. I'll get started on it this afternoon. Come back tomorrow and I'll get you started."

Sue Ellen agreed to these terms and left the office with Muffy, who led her down to the food court. After getting smoothies, they sat together at a garden area with a luxurious fountain nearby. Sue Ellen felt like she was in a rain forest, but Muffy's questions confirmed she was still in America and still in an American mall.

"So, I thought you'd be one of the people who wouldn't ask me for help. I know what changed because I've met that girl. She's horrid, never does anything right. You'll probably be replacing her actually, but you wouldn't be doing that if it weren't for me. What changed?" she asked.

"I just really need to get some spending money for books and my hobbies," Sue Ellen replied. "My parents still do a lot for me, but it's time I started working. I just knew it would be easier if I turned to you for help. A lot of people might think you're a snob, but I know you can be a really good friend."

Muffy smiled, "You're kind, very kind. What's better is I know you're not sucking up. There aren't many people left at Elwood City High who don't suck up to me or avoid me altogether. That makes it even better that I'm going to help you. Well, I'm going to help Capala too. It's a chain store, but you saw that girl if you were in there. Dressing nice does sell goods because there are working models, but they're supposed to be wearing traditional Indian garb. That little Americanized girl refused, as have half the staff. You're going to set things straight."

"I thought I would have to wear the clothes," Sue Ellen said, trying to figure out if she missed something.

She had, "I thought so too until I started poking around Daddy's paperwork. It says so here in the contract, but they've been getting by because he didn't want to enforce it. I'm going to make sure he enforces it with you. Even if you don't replace that girl, we'll run her out of there. What do you say?"

"I'd like that, and I have the outfits at home. I went to an Indian wedding last summer when I visited with my father," Sue Ellen grinned. "It was put together by one of the best tailors in the country. It'll put that girl to shame."

"Especially since she's barely third generation. Her family has been here for ages, but she sees the benefits of being born there now. She lies all the time, but I know everything I need to. This is going to be great for everyone," Muffy grinned, checking her phone. "I'll see you at school. Be here right after to meet with my father."

Sue Ellen watched her go with a smile. She was about to get her job and some extra spending money too, and she couldn't wait.

The girl was stunned as she stood uncomfortably before Ed Crosswire and Sue Ellen, who was dressed in the same standard Indian outfit. The biggest difference? Sue Ellen could pull it off in her well-designed outfit. The girl could not, plus seeing Sue Ellen again wasn't pleasant.

The rest of the Capala team looked equally uncomfortable in their new uniforms, but they all instantly looked up to Sue Ellen. They followed Ed's orders and trained her well over the next two weeks, then she was on her own. The girl behind the counter was soon gone, replaced by Sue Ellen, who could not only fold things properly, but she could also advise customers on products.

Soon she was earning her spending money and she had everything she'd been wanting, plus a good job. She hated that she had to go through Muffy to get it, but in the end, it worked out well for her.

~End

Theme 383: Uniform [Theme from my updated Infinite Theme List], One-Shot 10 of 100 for 2017. For collab series At The Mall. To see more pieces, hit up our community here on or our group on deviantArt. Also, feel free to join us. More information about the series, and others, on my profile. Also see the preview piece, At The Mall, on deviantArt.

Other notes: I got the name Capala from Trilby (a script-writing software that has a name database in it), but all I know about it is that it has a Hindu background and sounded cool for a shop's name, though it's really just a girl's name. Since I'm writing this without the Internet to help me get a better one, I'm leaving it. Just thought I'd let you guys know the origin:)


End file.
